I Hope You're Happy
by poyntersally
Summary: Fiyero moments that we do not see during the musical. Although there will Fiyero/Elphaba eventually, it is more about his life. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I just saw Wicked for the second time. I love is so much! The character of Fiyero has always fascinated me. I love him! This is what becomes of my imagination. I'm not going to post in order…just how they come to me in my head.**

**Although you can picture the characters however you please, my Elphaba looks like Kerry Ellis and my Fiyero looks like Oliver Tompsett. My Glinda looks like Kristen Chenoweth/others, Nessarose as Marcie Dodd. Boq looks like…Boq.**

My emerald guard's uniform was professionally straight. Glinda had assured of that this morning, when she noticed my disheveled appearance and sloppy dress.

"_Fiyero! You're captain of the guard now." She adjusted by medals. "I know you're worried about Elphie. I am too, but we can't let her disappearance ruin our lives. She made her choice and we made ours. We have to play pretend." Glinda wiped a stray tear from her eye, and turned away from me. "And in order to play pretend, we have to look the part." Turning to face me again, with that bright, white, fake smile of hers. Her eyes were glistening with more tears. Why couldn't I love her? _

My carriage pulled into the drive way, and I saw her childhood home in front of me. I couldn't imagine Elphaba, my Elphaba, growing up here -- the governor's house.

I made my way up the cobbled steps, and pulled the giant golden , braided chord, sounding the doorbell. I waited, counting the scuff marks on my boots. I was nervous. I was scared. I was excited, hopeful. Elphaba had nowhere to go. She was an outlaw, and frankly, most of Oz was scared of her because they did know her as Elphaba, but as The Wicked Witch of the West. She flew around on her broomstick, casting shadows over the Land of Oz. In the midst of everything, her father died (some say it was from shame) and her sister, Nessarose, was now governor of Munchkin land. Nessa had to be harboring her sister. S

But, Nessa didn't answer the door. Instead, a man I recognized from Shiz, I think his name was Biq, dressed in a silver servant's uniform did. Initially, his countenance reflected his look of curiosity, "who was standing behind the door"? However, when he recognized me, when he observed my Captain's uniform, his look slowly grew into a look of contempt.

"Miss Nessarose is not accepting visitors at this time. She is grieving the loss of her father."

I stuck my foot out, catching the door before it closed.

"Please, I'm here on official business. I realize that now might not be the best time, but I'm here to inquire on the whereabouts of Nessarose's sister, Elphaba Thropp. She has been sighted near these parts."

My former schoolmate's look of contempt grew to one of pure hatred. He opened the door, and let me in.

"Miss Nessarose is in her study. I will show you the way."

I stepped over the threshold, extending my hand.

"Thank you Biq."

His shoulders tensed, but he didn't say anything. He ignored my hand, so I leisurely put it into my pocket.

The house was dark, and empty. Although there were portraits hung on every inch of wall space, and elaborate candelabras adorning the ceilings, there was nothing _in _the house except dead relatives judging you in every hallway.

Biq knocked on a huge oak door.

"Come in." A voice beckoned from inside.

Biq stepped through the doorway, and without invitation I followed him. Elphaba's sister was sitting in her chair, although I noticed that it was more elaborate than it was in her Shiz days. She wasn't happy.

"Boq, you know you don't have to knock." Boq bowed.

"A visitor, Madame." He said while motioning to me.

"Boq, please. I've told you to call me Nessa. There's no need for such…" Her breath caught in her throat. "Fiyero, what are you doing here?"

"Official business Miss Thropp. I'm looking for your sister. Several munchkins have claimed to have seen her flying near your house. Have you seen her lately?"

"No! I haven't seen her. If I had, you would have been called. She may be my sister, but that does not mean I would be willing to risk my title and reputation on saving her."

"Nessa, you know better than I that she is not wicked!"

"I know of no such thing. Boq, please escort Cpt. Tiggular out. I have nothing more to say to him."

Boq stepped toward me. I couldn't give up so easily.

"Nessa please, if you know where she is tell me."

She turned her back to me, uninterested in my pleas.

"Nessa, Elphaba was your sister, your friend. She helped you when no one else would. Can't you repay her?" I stepped towards her. I was ready to get down on my knees and beg if it meant I would be one step closer to Elphaba.

"Repay her? Why would _I _need to repay _her_? I'm not the one flying around Oz using my powers to help useless Animals while my sister is rotting away in a chair." The pure hatred in her voice was astounding. Although I did not know Nessa well when we went to Shiz, I did not imagine that she would be so malicious. Her sister sacrificed everything for her, and yet it wasn't enough. Nessa still wanted more.

"Nessa, you cannot honestly believe that? Elphaba would help you if she could. She loves you. She would do anything for you." I tried to hide the pity in my voice. However, I couldn't keep my voice from betraying my sorrow. "I'm not going to hurt her. I want to see her safe. But I can't do that if you don't help me. Please, tell me anything you know." I was on my knees. I don't know if it was to show my honest helplessness, or simply to appear equal to Nessa, looking into her eyes.

After a lifetime of silence, Nessa spoke. "Why do you care so much?"

I couldn't tell her how deeply I was in love with her sister. I had let myself be vulnerable for one second, and Nessa had caught on. I needed to reinstate my guard. Climbing back up onto my feet, I said.

"Elphaba was my friend."

It was too late. Nessa had found my weakness. "And what does Glinda have to say about your little rescue mission?"

"Elphie was Glinda's friend too. We both want to know she is safe, and out of harm's way."

"Well, I'm sorry Cpt. Tiggular, but I cannot offer any news on her whereabouts. Now, if you don't mind. I don't think we have anything more to say to each other."

Boq continued from where he left off, ready to guide me out the door. I paused in the threshold, and turned back.

"Please Nessa, if you hear from her let us now."

"Of course Captain. And I will watch when you put her in cuffs and drag her away to rot in the dungeon like she deserves."

I don't remember walking out the door. I don't even remember getting back in the carriage. Hatred had clouded my vision. Now, I was sure of it. I was the only person Elphaba had, but I was the one person she would never allow to find her.

**Please tell me what you think. This is just one instance in the life of Fiyero. Depending on the feedback I get, I might post more. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to get something on paper. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Set during Shiz - **

Where was she? Why did he care so much? His heart ached for her, and he understood why. He loved her. He had since that day that they saved the lion cub. His head hurt from all of this thinking, though. His brain was expanding, slowly, shrinking back to its normal size, while Fiyero massaged his temples.

He had never used his brain this much. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Elphaba left him. He couldn't do anything to help her, or find her. But why did it matter so much? Elphaba was a girl he met at school. She was green; she was an outcast, and she was his girlfriend's best friend. Fiyero remembered the day Glinda returned from the Emerald City: alone.

"_Yero, it was so awful. The chased after us, and we were caught in the attic. Elphie found this old broom, and started chanting more spells from that curséd book. The guards broke down the door, and I couldn't help her. They grabbed me, and dragged me out of the room. I could hear her screaming, trying to help me. Oh! Elphie was always so foolish. She always put herself before others. She was the one in real danger, not me. I don't know what happened after that, but the guards tell me that she flew away. The monkey followed her. I don't believe the horrible stories they tell about her. I don't believe that she hurt anyone, or even threatened them." Glinda awoke from her memory, and turned to look at Fiyero. "Please tell me she's ok. Why would she leave me? Where would she go? She has no one." Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, offering what little comfort he could, even though he wanted to scream. Her one hope was now ruined. _

He closed his eyes. He couldn't afford to remember anymore. His brain was going to explode, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Fiyero plopped down on his bed, and covered his head with a pillow. Slowly, he fell asleep. He didn't dream. His brain was turned off.

**Goodness, I don't know how this turned out. Tell me if you like it in a review!**

**I tried to write something, but I'm not sure if this is good enough for this story. Yikes…**


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to control my grimace. How could she stand up there, lying to every citizen of Oz, putting on a fake smile and celebrating our engagement? And here I was acting like the devoted boyfriend, excuse me, "fiancé".

I was in my guardsman uniform. Prime, proper, pristine. Pathetic. She didn't even have the gall to tell me herself. I had to heard from Madame Morrible. She planned this whole thing (This Whole Thing!) without informing me what was going on through her head. Oh, I will never underestimate a blonde again.

Focusing out of my thoughts and back into reality, I heard Glinda talking about how happy the wizard was about our engagement. The Wizard, bah! He is the reason my Elphaba isn't here right now. There I go again, my Elphaba…

She has to be mine, right? I wouldn't feel this much of a _need _to find her, safe, if she didn't need me too. Besides, she needed someone she could depend on, a figure that stood for justice and morals. Someone who would do _anything _to protect her.

Glinda put her hand on my shoulder. She was standing on a platform, and it made her considerably taller than me. I had to remind herself that she was dealing with just as much pain and remorse that I was. Maybe more. Elphaba did live with her for a year. Glinda was there that infamous day.

We couldn't be happier? No. I could be happier. I will be happier.

Madame Morrible took the microphone again. I never paid attention when the old hag talked, but I couldn't think of anything better to do. I was tired of thinking.

She stood up in front of the audience, and lying to all of Oz she told the story of Glinda's braverism.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Glinda. "That isn't how you described it to me."

Glinda smiled, and through her smile she said aside to me. "Well, no, not exactly, but we'll talk about that later."

Morrible wasn't fazed. She kept telling her false tale, and slandering Elphaba's name.

"The _wicked _witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking, surreptitally" I'll tell you whose a wicked witch, Madame!

The citizens of Oz decided that now would be the time to add their personal stories into the fire. Rumors or extra eyes, and Elphaba's ability to shed her skin. She was green for goodness sake! That didn't make her any less important than anyone. She stood up for what she believed in, and I could hardly say the same for any of you! You low lives! If I told you my feelings for her, I am sure that you would turn on my too. I am sure that you would tear this guardsmen uniform from my body. Maybe you would tie me down and burn me at the stake, or maybe I would have to face a firing squad.

Every citizen added more to the tale, and each rumor was more outrageous than the next.

"What!" I snapped out of my daze. "Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything." I quickly walked off of the stage. I couldn't take anymore of this. I needed air.

"Fiyero!" I heard Glinda yelling after me. How would she explain this to all of her precious coterie?

I walked down the stone hallway, and opened the door to the city streets. They were deserted. Everyone was gathered in the courtyard for the party. I could breathe out here. I leaned against the green building, and closed my eyes. The Emerald City. Why couldn't it be the Crimson City, or the Cerulean City? Why did everything have to be green? Why did everything have to remind me of her? I ran my hand through my hair, and breathed out. I bent over, and tried to catch my breath. I didn't realize how stifling it was in there. My breathes began coming out more easily, more rhythmically, but then I opened my eyes. Green buildings, green carriages, green panes of glass. Why was everyone so enamored with this Emerald paradise, but scared of an innocent, shy, sweet, green girl?

I heard Glinda before I saw her. I was surprised she would leave her devoted fans.

I spoke first. I wasn't in the mood to hear her excuses. "I can't just stand there grinning, pretending to go along with all of this!"

Glinda became defensive. "Do you think I like to hear them say all those awful things about her? I hate it!"

I grabbed her hand. "Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here!"

I pulled her towards me, towards the stables but she didn't move. "We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits."

I scoffed, thoroughly disgusted by her. "You can't leave because you can't resist this! And that's the truth."

"Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?"

I turned by back to her, and started walking away. "You know who could, and who has."

Glinda called after me. "Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it."

No. We didn't have to face it, but I knew that there would be no convincing her of the contrary. I tried to put on a smile. "You're right. And if it's going to make you happy, or course I'll marry you." She stroked my cheek.

"It's going to make you happy too, right?" I back away from her, out of her reach.

"You know me." I said. "I'm always happy."I heard Glinda calling for me in the distance, but I couldn't go back. Especially, since there was no stopping the tears that were now running down my face.

Elphaba, where are you?

It was late when I returned to my chambers. I took off my coat and boots, and plopped onto the bed. I didn't have time to worry before I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**

**I wanted to thank ALL of my reviewers so far, YOU GUYS ROCK! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Hedwig466 because she requested a Fiyero 'Thank Goodness' chapter. I hope I delivered. If anyone else wants to request a chapter, I will gladly write one for you!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

My breathing was raged. My heart was hammering in my chest. I had to stop, catch my breath, but the hand guiding me wasn't hesitating. I tried to fill my lungs with air, pressing on, for the hand entwined in mine was worth one thousand years without air. She came back to me. She came back.

I didn't know where we were. After I threatened the Great and Powerful Oz, I grabbed her hand and ran. I could hear the guards running after us, their feet on the brick roads; however, once we hit the wilderness we were deaf. My feet jostled the leaves. I tried picking them up, only to find myself tripping on twigs and branches. I was scared. I couldn't lose her again, and my feet were a pair of vicious betrayers. I noticed that Elphaba's steps didn't make a sound.

I turned my head at every hoot, every howl. Every sound was a threat to me. I tried to focus on her. She was touching me. I could feel her. She was the only thing that mattered right now. I stopped turning my head at every disturbance. I studied the way her hair swayed back and forth. She had a twig in her hair, and occasionally she would smooth her hair down. She would always miss the twig. Her dress was patched up. She was carrying her broom. I didn't know why we couldn't just fly away. From everything.

A path less traveled caught my eye, and I resisted Elphaba's pull. She looked back at me, surprised. Did she remember I was there? I pointed toward the path, and Elphaba turned to venture down it. Brambles covered our heads. The path led to a cave. Convenient.

I sat down, leaning my back against the cave, and tried to catch my breath. My lungs were on fire. Elphaba took off her sack, and pulled out a book. Glinda had told me about it – The Grimmerie. Elphaba started waving her arms, chanting ancient words that I couldn't understand. She started a fire.

"We couldn't fly. I don't know if the broom would hold you." She was speaking to me, coherent sentences. Why wasn't I understanding anything? I stared at her, mystified. "Fiyero?" She knelt down beside me, scared. She grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I kissed her.

I couldn't wait any longer.

After a moment she pulled away, placing her hand on my cheek. She smiled, and I smiled back.

"I've missed you." I placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." I grabbed her hands in mine. "I didn't know how I could communicate with you. Then, I didn't think you wanted me."

"Shhh. That's impossible. I love you. I always will. I always have." I could feel her tense, but I ignored it. I kissed her again.

"What about Glinda?"

"Glinda is fine. She's playing the public. Following orders from corrupt leaders, but she's fine. She misses you. She's worried about you, but…"

"No. I meant…what about Glinda. What about your engagement?"

"I never proposed to her." Elphaba lowered her eyes, and looked at our entwined hands. She pulled out of my grasp. "You don't believe me?" I stood up, furious, and unable to control my anger. Everything that had built up for four years, I took it out on her. "You left without saying a word to me. I had no idea of your feelings. You could have been indifferent to me, and I could have spent all of this time pining over someone who didn't return my feelings. I never loved Glinda, and she knows that. Maybe she wanted some form of security. Some sort of contract, so I couldn't just leave."

Elphaba cowered in the corner, and I bent down cradling her in my arms. "I'm sorry."

"I deserved it."

"Elphaba, you're fighting for what you believe in."

"I dragged you into this. You can't go back now, you're an outcast. I didn't mean to…"

"Elphaba, I couldn't last another minute without you. I love you." I paused. I still hadn't heard those words from her mouth. I felt her hand on my cheek, and looked up at her.

"I love you too." I kissed her.

I would tell you what happened next, but Fletch has rated this story as T. Sorry.

**I happen to believe that 'As Long As You're Mine' is a sex scene. I know that they have their clothes on and such, but it IS a Broadway play…not a porno. What do you think? About my story and about the song. Tell me in a review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You readers are AWESOME! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate EVERY review! I am so happy you are enjoying this story!**

I didn't see what the big deal was. It was green.

Whoever decided to build a city out of Emerald was off their rocker. Seriously, there was no point to it. A theater was still a theater even if it was emerald. A store was still a store. City hall was still overstaffed with people too lazy and selfish for their own good. I couldn't understand why my father decided _this _was to be my birthday present. I would have rather gotten a pony.

The Emerald City was finished last year. My father had been here several times on business, but I was in school. Don't even get me started on school. Thankfully I'm going to another school next year –an all boy's school.

My father thinks I'll concentrate more on my studies. I highly doubt I'll do anytime studying. Imagine! An all boy's school. All of the older boys must be better at making mischief than I am. They could teach me all of their secrets!

"Fiyero!" My dad seemed to be calling me for a while. Sometimes I get lost in thought. He opened the carriage door. "We're here."

For my birthday, my father had planned a huge celebration with hundreds of people that I don't know. None of them will be my age, trust me. Before the party, though, we are going to a wozzleball game!

**It's short. I know. I might revisit this chapter later. I wanted to write about Fiyero's first visit to the Emerald City, but once I started writing it…nothing came to mind.**

**I tried to make him sound like a Freshmen. His thoughts aren't as complex and oriented as they are in the present day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Lion Cub  
AN: I'm really working on descriptions this chapter. If you would be so kind, please tell me how detailed my descriptions are. Are they too clichéd? Are they too vague? Thank you! I cannot express the gratitude I feel for my reviewers. You are the best!**

I didn't talk to that many people at Shiz. I couldn't really explain it, but I felt like I was in a different world than them. It wasn't my usual feeling of superiority. I truly felt like we would have nothing in common. Maybe they would see through my façade, and I was afraid of that. Maybe I didn't want to admit to myself that I was boring. If I stayed aloof, I stayed important.

Usually, I talked to Galinda, but she wasn't in Dr. Dillamond's class this period. I was surprised because she had tried to change her schedule as much as she could, attending classes at the same time I did; however, much to Galinda's chagrin, she didn't have the grades to enter Dr. Dillamond's class. One day, she returned from the counselor's office crying. I sat down with her, and put my arm around her.

"_What's wrong?" I asked, concern etched on my face. I couldn't remember anything I had done that could be perceived as a dishonorable thing. I offered her my handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes._

"_I'm not smart enough to be in Dr. Dillamond's class." I hugged her to me._

"_Galinda, that isn't something to cry about. Grades aren't everything." She pulled away from me._

"_You say that Fiyero, yet you're in the class." I looked at her, perplexed as to why she would care about such a thing. I couldn't think of a response. I kissed her tears away, trying to soothe her._

"_Galinda, I don't care that you aren't smart enough to be in Dillamond's class. I don't like you because you're school oriented. I like you because you're fun and clever, and you aren't afraid to voice your opinion." She lifted her head._

"_Really?" She inquired._

"_Yes." I kissed her lips quickly, and stood up. She grabbed my hand._

"_Fiyero, wait." I sat back down. Facing her, I was happy to see that her tears had stopped falling; however, her face was still pale. She was preparing to say something, and a slight blush flooded her cheeks. She took a deep breath._

"_Fiyero, I love you too." I'm pretty sure she saw my eyes widen in horror and shock. I saw her lip begin to quiver. I couldn't hide my reaction fast enough. I grabbed her face, and caressed her cheek._

"_Galinda, please, forgive me, but I can't say those words back to you…not yet." She twirled my handkerchief in her nervous fingers._

"_But, I thought you said…" I grabbed her hands because they were too distracting. _

"_I like you. I do." She looked up at me._

"_Is that all there ever will be?" I smiled down at her._

"_Of course not."_

Raising her hand, flattering the teachers, it was hard not to notice Galinda. I guess I should consider myself lucky. She called me her boyfriend, but I didn't have to work for anything. I didn't have to question her every move. I never feel asleep pondering her feelings for me. While I relished in the simplicity of it all, I missed the chase. Despite my previous words, delivered to a tearful and worried Galinda, I didn't see our relationship lasting past Christmas break.

While Galinda was hard to notice because of her personality, her roommate, Elphaba was noticeable for an entirely different reason. She was green! I had only talked to her once or twice, and by talking I mean I annoyed her enough for her to yell at me. And mind you, she could yell.

Over the past few weeks, Galinda and Elphaba had become friends. Although I wasn't sure the whole school knew about their unusual partnership, I knew that their mutual loathing had completely vanished.

Elphaba walked through the door, and I was forcefully reminded of how much their hatred had disappeared. I tried to silence my laugh, but I couldn't stop my smile. Elphaba was standing in the corner of the classroom, no one had noticed her walk in. She was throwing her head from side to side, and I could only assume she was practicing Galinda's signature hair flip. I sauntered over to her.

"What?" She looked up through her veil of ebony. Her hair held up by her hand. There was even a flower clipped into her hair.

"Nothing." I said, feigning a casual manner. "It's just…You've been 'Galinda-fied'." She glared at me. I put my hands up, surrendering, showing her that she didn't need to transfer into defensive mode. "You don't have to do that, you know." She opened her mouth, and I was interested in what she had to say. I was waiting for something to come out of her mouth; however, Dillamond's voice reached my ear.

"Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it." I sat down, next to Elphaba. I couldn't focus on Dillamond. I was staring at the flower in her hair. I never realized how well pink went with green.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Madame Morrible rushed through the door. "Doctor Dillamond, I am so dreadfully sorry." Elphaba stood up, and turned to Madame Morrible. I was surprised by her boldness. Madame Morrible had always frightened me a little.

"Madame, we've got to do something." Dillamond motioned for Elphaba to sit down.

"Miss Elphaba, they can take away my job, but I shall continue to speak out." Two men who I did not recognize walked into the room, looking official. They grabbed the professor, and tried to escort him out of the classroom.

"Come on, goat." I was shocked that they would address the professor as an animal. I had heard about the mistreatment of Animals, but I had never witnessed it firsthand. I didn't know what to do, and I hated myself for sitting in my seat and not doing anything. I was a Winkie prince. I must have some sort of power.

"They are not telling you the whole story!" Dillamond shouted on his way out of the room. "Remember that class! Remember that." Suddenly, he was gone. The door was closed, and there was nothing more any of us could do. In one simple moment, sides were drawn. The students in the room had been thrown into a battle that they did not know was going on. Fear was instilled by taking away one of their beloved teachers.

Elphaba ran after Dillamond, but there was nothing she could do. They had taken him. She turned toward the class, practically fighting back tears. "Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?"

Really, there was nothing else we could do.

Morrible told Elphaba to take her seat, and surprisingly she obeyed. A man who I did not recognized entered the room, and proceeded to the front of the class. He places something on the table in front of him. A sheet is draped over it. "Good Afternoon students!" He begins ebulliently. "Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example-" He pulls the cloth off of the object. "This is called a cage!" Inside there is a lion cub. He is shivering. I hear Elphaba gasp in shock and horror. "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good-"

"If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?" Elphaba interrupts the man.

"He's just excited to be here, that's all." He returns, not fazed by her comment. "Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak." At that moment, Elphaba stood up again.

"What!" She exclaimed, and I was happy for her outburst. It hid my horrified gasp.

The man ignores Elphaba, and motions for the class to come closer to explore the cage. I stay behind. I don't want anything to do with that thing.

Elphaba turns to me. "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?" I don't know if she expects an answer from me. Does she want my opinion, or does she want an audience?

I turn my head toward the voice at the head of the room, but block it out when I realize it is spouting nonsense.

"What should I do?" Elphaba is looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know." I answer honestly.

"Well, somebody has to…Do something!"

"What's happening!" I exclaimed. The students around me were acting like puppets on strings. They're movements were not their own. Someone else was controlling them, and if my suspicions were true then that person was the only other person in the room not hypnotized: Elphaba. How did Galinda get stuck with her as a roommate? She was nothing but trouble.

"I don't know! I got mad, and…" Her reserve is gone. She no longer is in control of this situation, and seeing her standing there…I feel sorry for her. I begin to walk toward the front of the room.

"Alright, just don't move!" I pause, and turn toward her. "And don't get mad at me…" I grab the cage out from the center of the crowd. I run towards the door. Elphaba isn't following me. "Well, are you coming?" I yell back to her. Elphaba snaps out of it, and follows me.

I don't stop running until I reach the forest at the edge of campus. Elphaba always stays a few paces behind me.

"Careful! Don't shake him!" She yells to me.

"I'm not!" I yell back at her.

She catches up to me. "We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe-" I turn toward her, suddenly angry.

"Don't you think I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!" I continue down the path, looking for some place to release the cub.

"No, not really stupid." I hear her say; although, frankly, it isn't as loud as her previous statements.

I try to lighten the mood. "Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?"

She smiles. At least, I think she smiles. "I don't cause commotions, I am one." I laugh.

"That's for sure." Suddenly her mood has turned sour.

"So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" I didn't understand how she came to that conclusion.

"No, I'm…" I tried defending myself, but it sounded more like an apology.

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" I tried interrupting her, several times. She didn't need to go on this tirade.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

"Oh, sorry." She retreated back into herself. I opened my mouth to speak. "But can I just say one more thing?" How surprising. "You could have just walked away back there." I didn't understand her implied question.

"So?"

"So no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be…"Wait, Elphaba thought I was shallow? Self-absorbed? I didn't focus all of my attentions on other things, and I did like being the center of attention, but for her to label me as those things…I couldn't believe her gall. I stepped towards her, ready to defend my actions.

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed, and deeply…shallow." If only my mouth would cooperate with my mind.

"No you're not." Elphaba said quietly. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." How would she notice that?

I could feel a wall going up. I knew I shouldn't be so afraid to let her understand me, but at the same time I couldn't help it. "Fine, if you don't want my help…" I placed the lion cub down, and began to walk away, mentally kicking myself with every step.

"NO! No, I do." I turned back to her, and she was hugging the cage. "Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling." I was amazed at her devotion to the cub.

"Back there, in the classroom, what happened? And why was I the only one it didn't happen to?" I searched Elphaba's face, hoping for the answer her words weren't giving me. Suddenly, she gasped.

"You're bleeding. It must have scratched you." She reached for my face, to wipe the blood off; I'm assuming, but her hand lingered, and I found myself leaning into her touch. I had never noticed how lovely a shade of green her skin was before now, or how beautiful her eyes were. I was hypnotized.

"Yea" I answered, playing things cool. "Or maybe it scratched me." She dropped her hand, and I cleared my throat. "I better get to safety…I mean the cub, I better get the cub to safety." I grabbed the cage, and hurried away from Elphaba. I made a fool of myself. I scratched my head, shaking it. I couldn't believe how easily I had turned into a juvenile schoolboy back there. I rubbed my cheek, feeling my stubble, and remembering…her hand.

And in that moment I knew, I was afraid to let her in because she was the only one who could break my heart.

**It's really hard writing for Shiz Fiyero! Haha. I need to remember that he is still selfish at this point; however, I want to show some form of deeper thought. I hope I achieved that. Please tell me in a review! I would love to hear from you.**

**My friend doesn't believe that Fiyero fell in love with Elphaba during the lion cub scene. She thinks that it had to take longer. What are your opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gosh you guys! I have rediscovered my love for Adam Garcia as Fiyero. Truthfully, he acts EXACTLY how I think Fiyero should act. He can't sing that well, but his dance moves make up for it. His delivery of the lines is so pure. His little scene in Thank Goodness almost makes me teary eyed. Well, here you go! A new year, a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Initially I was going to write the scene where Fiyero finds Elphaba with the Wizard, but then I just got caught up in catfight videos. Oh, darn! I gave it away. Well, read on, and remember to review. I love every one of my readers. You guys are amazing!**

**I want to thank ElphabaROCKS for reminding me that Fiyero KNOWS she leaves him. UGH! I can't believe I forgot about that scene. So, keep in mind, while you're reading that this chapter has a few continuity errors with the musical. **

I woke up with a smile on my face. For a moment, I had forgotten why, but then I remembered. Elphaba had returned to me. She loved me. She was mine, and I was equally hers. Now that I had her back, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I felt cold. Panic struck. I sat up, searching for my love, but she was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, I stood up. Why would she have wandered off? Couldn't she have awakened me? How could I not have sensed her leaving? I sat down, leaning against a tree, defeated. Did she not want me?

Last night had been the most incredible night of my life. After so many years of sadness, possessing a heart that could not be unbroken, I finally had my happiness. There were nights when I would have nightmares. I would find Elphaba, and learn that everything we had shared had meant nothing to her. Thank Oz that was not the case. She was just as eager to repair her broken heart as I was. When we lay entwined, our heart beat as one. I was sure of it.

Truthfully, the connection frightened me. Elphaba had full possession of my heart. If she desired, she could ruin me. I buried my head in my hands. Accepting defeat, I thought of my options. The guard would be looking for me. Instead of a hero I had proved to be a traitor. I had threatened the Great and Powerful Oz, and run away with his most wanted enemy. I could let the guard find me, and spend my days rotting in jail. Who knows? Maybe my crimes are atrocious enough for a hanging.

I knew I did not want to live without Elphaba, but I was not sure that she did not want to live without me. She had disappeared on me, but I had to find her. I had to hear her say she did not love me. If she had played with my feelings all along, I would surrender to the guard. If she was simply getting firewood, I would take her in my arms and repeat what we did last night. Multiple times.

I began gathering my clothes. While buttoning my jacket, I heard her laugh. Honestly, it was more of a cackle. Quickly, I followed it. I grabbed my gun. I tried to recognize the trees and develop a path back to our camp, but I couldn't focus. Before long, I was running, hoping that I was headed in the right direction.

I did not realize that we had camped so close to Munchkin Land. On my way I was passing corn fields and hay stacks. Ahead, I could make out her voice, along with the voice of Glinda. Glinda. I had never meant to deceive her. If there was one instance where I played the villain, it was in deceiving her. She was a good person. Her soul is kind. She could not sacrifice as much as Elphaba has, but she truly does wish to help Oz. If I had the courage, I would apologize. Too bad it would never happen. A man only vocalizes and cements his faults when he knows there is no hope left, and he is going to die.

Before I took another step, I checked to make sure my gun was loaded. Suddenly, official guards seized Elphaba.

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!"

I grabbed the closest thing I could. I swung myself between the guards and Glinda, threatening them. "Let the green girl go." Or…attempting to threaten them. I hope that my gun made the phrase more intimidating.

Glinda looked at me, shocked. "Fiyero! How in Oz?"

I repeated myself, trying to sound menacing. "I said, let her go." I paused between every word, emphasizing my point. I had just gotten Elphaba back. I could not believe she was stupid enough to fall into a trap like this. Why did she leave the camp? Where was her protection? Why didn't she say goodbye to me? I looked towards my love. The guards were still holding on to her, tightly. Flashes of last night, of our tender embraces, gentle touches, lingering – I couldn't think of that now. I shook my head, hoping the thoughts of last night would leave. I looked back towards Glinda, and got an idea. "Let her go, or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." I turned so my gun was facing Glinda. Her eyes had gotten bigger, and her shoulders were more tense. Did she honestly believe I was going to kill her?

"Fiyero?" She asked tentatively.

"Let her go." I said one last time. If this failed, I had no more options. Thankfully, the guards released her. I kept my gun aimed at Glinda. I grabbed Elphaba's broom, and threw it to her.

In that one moment, I was invincible. I was a man who was feeling his heart disintegrate in his chest. Flakes of sand and chards were dislodging themselves from the cavity that initially contained then, and slowly falling to their doom into the pit of my stomach. I questioned whether I had ever actually had Elphaba. "Elphaba, go now." Our stolen moments seemed so miniscule compared to my life. One night of true happiness, taken away by Ephaba's stupidity.

"Not without you." She was acting concerned. As if she cared for my well-being.

"GO!" I shouted. I could no longer contain my anger, for it was sheer anger that I felt. Why should I be punished so? I had done nothing to deserve this.

Glinda threw Elphaba her hat. Elphaba had dressed, and collected her things. How could I have not woken up? I tried to remember the taste of her lips. I couldn't. My grip on the gun loosened. I turned my head toward Elphaba, and saw tears in her eyes. I began to gravitate toward her. She needed me. I knew it. I saw it in her eyes. But I knew better. She needed me to save her, and I couldn't do that if I ran away with her now.

I watched her run off, alone.

In a panic I ran around the guards, trying to find an escape. Glinda stood and watched me. I knew I was trapped. Feebly, I pointed the gun towards her again. I don't know if it was the look in her eyes, or if I had finally come to terms with it myself: there was no hope. I lowered the gun, and slumped my shoulders, ready for the guards to grab me.

I stared at the ground. I tried to remind myself that Elphaba was safe, and that was all that mattered. I tried to remember the curve of her breast, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the feel of her light breathing on my neck. I was captured, but not arrested. Glinda was trying to reason with the guards. There was a part of me that wished she would persuade them to let me go, but my hope did not overpower my reason. The guards would never let me go. They had been waiting too long for this moment.

Glinda turned towards me. She placed her hand on my cheek. I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. "He loves her."

"Glinda, I am so sorry." The guards lifted me up, and tied my wrists. They hung me in a cornfield, and beat me till I bled. My teeth were knocked loose, but I couldn't taste the blood. I smiled to myself, for all I could taste was Elphaba's kiss. Her sweet lips on mine.

**Goodness gracious. I hope you like it! I know that Fiyero has many conflicting thoughts in this one, but I want it to be that way. I want him to be constantly questioning things. I should probably proof read this, and then post it tomorrow…but I'm going to post it now.**

**Happy new year's all!**


End file.
